


Auld Lang Sine

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Presents, Friendship, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Минерва получает неожиданный рождественский подарок.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Auld Lang Sine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Auld Lang Syne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54549) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



> Thanks to for permission, hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Написан в 2009 году, по заявкам: «16. Получение подарков в полночь; 54. Auld Lang Syne» на mini_fest на LiveJournal.
> 
> Auld Lang Syne — Старое доброе время (лат.) — шотландская песня на стихи Роберта Бёрнса, написанная в 1788 году. Чаще всего поётся при встрече Нового года, сразу после полуночи. Была переведена на русский Самуилом Маршаком под названием «Старая дружба».

Не изменяя своим старым рождественским ритуалам, Минерва сделала глоток виски; янтарная жидкость обожгла горло.

Это Рождество отличалось от тех, что были раньше. Оно было первым в новую эпоху, эпоху без угрозы Волдеморта над головой. Просто причина для празднования, но сколько же потерь… с обеих сторон. Рана всё ещё была слишком свежа, хоть и минуло полгода с окончания битвы. Но что значили шесть месяцев, если вы знали о первых погибших вот уже шесть лет... или шестнадцать, или даже шестьдесят?..

Она гордилась Поттером. Гордилась Гриффиндором и другими факультетами. 

Даже Слизерином.

И особенно гордилась Северусом.

Она подумала о том периоде, когда он был на посту директора. Как она уничижала. Как она _презирала_ его. Даже во время битвы слова Поттера в защиту Снейпа не отложились в её памяти; это было слишком. Позже Поттер снова подтвердил свои слова, но отказался показывать воспоминания в пенсиве. Всё было правдой — у этого мужчины было храброе сердце.  
Если бы она только знала.

Она вздохнула, вспомнив об их рождественской традиции, появившейся во второй год его преподавания. Она купила ему бутылку Ogden’s Old, он говорил, что у него свои причины предпочитать его её обычному Glenlivit, но ни разу так их и не объяснив. Он же презентовал ей бутыль aqua vitae aqua[1] и жестянку её любимого печенья.

Даже в прошлом году он преподнес ей подарок, сделанный на заказ, но она отказалась его принять. Его лицо не дрогнуло, но глаза всего на секунду отразили настоящие эмоции. 

Глянув на часы на каминной полке, она только сейчас поняла, что уже почти полночь. Она наполнила стакан, собираясь выпить за бывшего коллегу.

Как только часы пробили двенадцать, в комнате появился эльф.

— Директор, — пропищал эльф. — Мипси было приказано отдавать вам это в Рождество, — он передал ей в руки бутылку виски и свернутый пергамент. 

Трясущимися руками, она развернула свиток.

«Минерва», — начиналось оно, и она удивленно ахнула, она знала этот почерк. К её счастью, кресло было прямо за спиной, иначе бы она осела на пол. Она прикрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох, открыв их, она продолжила чтение.

_Минерва,_

_Уверен, ты давно ищешь его._

_Без твоего ведома я всегда оставался твоим верным слугой._

_Северус_

Стоило ей внимательнее взглянуть на этикетку, как глаза чуть не полезли на лоб от удивления. Сорокалетний Bruichladdich. Она и Северус часто спорили, какое же виски лучшее: он говорил Glenfiddich, она — Bruichladdich.

— Есть ли что-то ещё, что Мипси может сделать? — Минерва тряхнула головой, не в состоянии произнести и слова, и эльф исчез.

Было очевидно, что её подарок был одним из его последних поручений.

«Он знал, что не доживёт до следующего Рождества…» — неожиданная догадка потрясла её.

Она укуталась в плед, поудобнее устраиваясь на своём диванчике, держа в руке стакан, чтобы помянуть угрюмого, но смелого мужчину, которого ей выпала честь знать.

* * *

[1] — вода жизни (лат.) — средневековое европейское название водного раствора этилового спирта, полученного методом дистилляции вина (первоначально) или других продуктов брожения в перегонном кубе. В России чаще так называется водка, в английских текстах и гэльской культуре ею названа бренди и виски соотвественно.


End file.
